This invention relates to an apparatus for inserting documents into envelopes. Such an apparatus is for instance known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,938 and are typically used in mailrooms where large numbers of documents or sets of documents are each to be inserted in an envelope in order to send these documents to addressees.
However, also in small organizations that send relatively small numbers of documents, and where the documents to be sent are for a considerable part processed by hand also when being prepared prior to insertion, mechanized insertion could lead to considerable saving of labor. To be considered here are, for instance, medical practices, workshops and club administrations, as well as service companies taking care of sending smaller mailings for third parties. Accordingly, there is a need for inserter machines that are compact enough and simple enough to be attractive in cost price and complexity of operation for applications on a smaller scale than existing inserter machines.